


their best man

by rileyhart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, harry's best man speech at ron & hermione's wedding, romione and trio focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: It wasn’t love at first sight. It was love built up over the years, and that’s even better if you ask me. And I got a front row seat.





	their best man

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy friends! x

**_September 1st, 2003._ **

 

There’s a ringing of glass and Harry stands up as everyone falls silent. It vaguely occurs to him that maybe wizards don’t tap their knives against glasses to get everyone’s attention - they never did get to the speeches part ay Bill and Fleur’s wedding.

All eyes are on him - Ginny sitting beside him - but he looks only at Ron and Hermione, sitting across from him, the pair looking radiant as ever.

He thinks about them on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione’s bushy hair, Ron’s dirty nose. He smiles.

“I have known Ron and Hermione for as long as I have known anyone really.” Harry begins. “For as long as they’ve known each other in fact. The three of us met on this day exactly twelve years ago on the Hogwarts Express. To say it was love at first sight between Ron and Hermione would be an absolute total lie.” He pauses and the small crowd laughs. Hermione, her head resting up on Ron’s shoulder, smiles up at Harry, watery eyed. “It took a mountain troll in a bathroom to bring the three of us together, and from then on it was the three of us against the world. Sometimes literally.” 

Ron’s grins up at Harry, his hair tousled from the dancing and his tie sitting loose around neck - reminding Harry so startlingly of how Ron used to loosen his Gryffindor tie.

"It wasn’t love at first sight. It was love built up over the years, and that’s even better if you ask me. And I-” he has to pause for a moment, surprised to feel the prick of tears in his own eyes “-I got a front row seat. I watched as they argued like an old married couple from day one - which by the way, makes me terrified for what they’ll actually be like as an old married couple. I watched the two of them act like idiot teenagers throughout our Hogwarts years and I watched them fumble their way from friendship to relationship after Hogwarts, and I watched as they, through everything, ultimately chose each other.”

He looks at his two best friends and feels his heart glow at their happiness. 

He can see Mrs Weasley sobbing into her handkerchief and Mr Weasley beaming with pride. He can see the Weasley brothers proud and happy for their youngest brother. He can see the Grangers and more Weasleys scattered in the crowd. Old Hogwarts friends and members of the Order of the Phoenix. Hagrid, sitting next to Professor McGonnagall is crying harder into his handkerchief than Mrs Weasley. 

Harry raises his glass. “To Ron and Hermione, my best friends. I love you both and I hope this next chapter is your best.”

“To Ron and Hermione.” Everyone murmurs, glasses raised.

Hermione hugs Harry first chance she gets, throwing her arms around his neck. “Oh, Harry,” she says, tears in her eyes, “that was just perfect.”

Ron hugs him too, clapping him on the back. “Yeah, mate, that was really great,” he says genuinely.

Hermione turns to him. “Great? Really, Ronald. It was-”

“Don’t start.” Harry interrupts as Ron opens his mouth to retort and the three of them burst out laughing.

“God, you three are really just too much,” laughs Ginny, still sitting in her seat, looking absolutely gorgeous in her dark green bridesmaid dress. “You should’ve been pronounced ‘husband and wife and Harry’.”

“Oh, Ginny,” Hermione says, pulling her out of her chair, “soon it’ll be Ron giving the speech at your wedding.”

Ginny snorts. “That makes five, Harry,” she says, turning to him.

Ron and Hermione look between the pair, confused, as Harry pulls out a galleon and hands it begrudgingly to Ginny.

“What are you on about?” Hermione asks them.

“Oh, we made a bet that five or more people would say stuff like “you’ll be next”, and I just won thanks to you.”

“Oh but you will be next won’t you?” Croons Hermione, leaning against Ron.

“I feel like I should get another galleon every time it’s brought up,” Ginny says to Harry, who shakes his head with amusement.

“No, no that was not the deal.” He laughs.

“Oh, honestly, you two,” Hermione says exasperatedly, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny all catch each other’s eye, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy!!!!


End file.
